Turnabout Flashback
by PokePhoenix
Summary: Ever wondered about the details about Phoenix's childhood? I wrote down what I thought it was like. (SPOILERS FOR FIRST GAME). Short, seven chapter story, but with some long chapters. Uh, will get pretty sad. So, watch out. Some text from the first game.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! This is the first fanfic I've ever written and uploaded, so feedback is greatly appreciated! I don't really know how to write summaries so it might be a bit screwed up, and I still don't know how to correctly use FFN yet, so please be patient as I am a bit stupid. Or really stupid.**

 **Okay so if you've played the first game, like all of it, then you'd get what this is about. If you haven't, TURN BACK. THERE ARE SPOILERS, and I don't want to ruin the experience for anyone.**

 **Don't worry, there isn't any, uh, what do you people call it? Smut? I don't know.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these amazing characters, they belong to Capcom and yeah. I don't know how to do this. Help.**

* * *

 **October of 2001**

 **Justice Elementary School**

 **Grade 4 Class**

"I… I didn't do it!"

Phoenix's desperate cry rang through the room before an onslaught of insults bit back at him. Why didn't anyone understand? He didn't do it. He wasn't a thief. He was telling the truth. So why was everyone calling him a liar?

"Guilty!"

"He did it!"

"Guilty!"

"It was you!"

"Thief!"

"Just admit you did it!"

"You're a meanie!"

The small boy cowered behind a desk, confused. Why didn't anyone believe him? He didn't take that student's lunch money! Everyone was shouting at him, each harsh word ringing in his ears.

"Just tell us that you did it!"

"You're a thief!"

"You're a liar!"

"You can't hide the truth!"

"If you don't tell us, we won't let you have a turn on the swings!"

"Nobody play with him!"

He was too scared to confront each statement. Everyone was against him; even the teacher! He was fighting a losing battle… there was no point in continuing any longer.

But, he didn't want to apologize for something he never did! Just because he caught a cold and was in the office during P.E. class doesn't mean that he stole the money!

The young Phoenix was stumped. He didn't know what to say, what to do, and what to think. Every biting remark really did bite him; it hurt so much. He felt so sad… the small boy couldn't stop crying.

He never really had any friends to start with; the spiky haired boy was always alone during lunch, and played on the swings by himself until someone kicked him off. Every day during recess he would sit under this huge tree and watch the other children frolic around together, not paying the slightest attention to Phoenix. He would listen to the happy laughter that rang across the field, kids talking to each other, sharing cookies with each other, walking around with each other.

But the key word was "each other". Phoenix was just himself, just Phoenix, just him. There was no "each other" for him.

He had a loving mother at home, but that was at home. At school, he was always alone, alone, alone. Every day he sat under the great tree, sitting by himself in his own lonely despair. And he was like this every single day.

Now things were worse. Everyone seemed to hate him at the bottom of their hearts, and they were never going to be his friends, ever. It felt so sad, so unfair to be rejected by everyone. Everyone in the world, it seemed. No one cared for him, no one loved him, no one appreciated his presence. It just… felt so _unfair_. Why was the world so unfair?

Why did no one care for him? Why did no one love him? He had never told his mother in fear of making her worried, but there were so many times, so so many times when he wanted to tell someone, to tell anyone but himself. He had tried to talk to a colony of ants in his backyard, some blades of grass, and his favorite little pin. It was circular, gold in colour, and about the size of a hazelnut. To the common person, it was just a piece of cheap plastic, but to Phoenix it was everything. He wasn't sure why, though.

But talking to inanimate objects wasn't going to give him answers. Oh, how he desperately wanted someone to go to. Someone who would listen, someone who wanted to be around him, someone who stood up for him.

Even as a nine year old child, he knew just how impossible that was going to be.

But the Phoenix at that time would never know how his luck would suddenly change. The Phoenix at the time would never had known how much pain it was going to cause him. He wouldn't have known either that when he grew up, he would be a master at turning the tables. He would've never guessed that this event changed his life.

"Now, Phoenix, you know you shouldn't steal people's money! It's not right." The teacher's voice cut through his thoughts. "Apologize to the class, Phoenix," she said coldly.

Everyone was staring at him as if he'd done it… as if he was a thief. A liar. A bad, bad boy. And no one wanted to be friends with a bad boy.

Phoenix timidly walked over to the student whose money got stolen. He drew in a shaky breath, about to apologize, until…

 **OBJECTION!**

The shout echoed its way across the classroom, accompanied by a slam on the desk. "He shouldn't have to apologize! The only thing that belongs in a trial is evidence! Anything else has no place! You should all be ashamed… amateurs!"

"M-Miles?" The teacher stammered in surprise.

Phoenix opened his eyes a bit, tears blurring his vision. He could make out the words "Miles Edgeworth" on the little name tag pinned to a black suit. But what caught Phoenix's attention was his face. It seemed so commanding, so confident, so… beautiful. No, not in a way of love. Miles Edgeworth was like his saviour, his guardian angel who came to save him. He pointed a finger at Phoenix.

"It wasn't you who stole my money, was it?" His voice was so firm, so powerful.

"No…" Phoenix feebly whispered, shaking his head.

"Then you shouldn't apologize! Everyone's been shouting that you did it, but no one has any proof! That is why, Your Honor, this boy is innocent!"

"B-but Miles, it was your money that was stolen!" said the teacher, shocked.

The other children joined in.

"Yeah!"

"That's right!"

"He did it!"

"He's the one!"

"We don't need proof!"

"Make him say sorry!"

"Why don't you all just shut up!" A boy leaning in his chair spoke. The words _Larry Butz_ was printed clearly on the name tag. "This is always how it is, everyone ganging up and picking on one person. Just think how he feels! He said he didn't do it, so he didn't do it!"

The whole class was silent. Then the teacher said, "Very well. I will replace the money myself. This class trial is over."

The squeaking of chairs and desks was heard throughout the classroom as students returned their desks to their original position. Phoenix quickly shuffled back to his desk, already moved by a student. He turned to see Larry give him a thumbs-up, giving Phoenix the notion that he was the one who shifted his desk. Looking back at the blackboard, he was still stunned by what had just happened.

 _Someone stood up for me… No, two people stood up for me! He grinned in realization. So… they really did care for me…_ Then he frowned. _But I never really talked to them before…_

Phoenix had only seen Larry once playing on the playground with a bunch of popular girls, however he didn't know the skinny boy's name back then. But he had seen Miles often, as the grey haired boy would always sit under the pine tree across from Phoenix's oak. Never did Phoenix see Miles without a book tucked under his arm or open in his arms, and he wondered what he was always reading.

"Please take out your math workbooks, and turn to page 31."

Everyone groaned. All the students absolutely despised math, but Phoenix found a certain charm in its straightforward logic and rules. Was he the only one who liked math? he wondered.

He snuck a curious glance at Miles, surprised at seeing him already scribbling down answers with his work all shown in an elaborate and organized manner. Phoenix didn't bother to check on Larry, since he was always the one to moan the loudest. He looked back to his book, and found out that they were continuing multiplication practice.

"Please finish all the questions until page 34."

* * *

 **AN: So... what d'you think?**

 **Okay I know it was pretty bad. But I hope the next chapter isn't that bad! I've already written everything, so I'll upload it as fast as me and my stupid brain can allow me!**

 **Can some experienced person tell me how FFN actually works?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys, I got the second chapter up! Happy New Year too!**

 **I hope you liked the first chapter, and this one is pretty light too.**

 **Remember, feedback is greatly appreciated!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **October of 2001**

 **Justice Elementary School**

 **Grade 4 Class**

The bell rang as everyone crowded the door, desperate to get some fresh spring air. Phoenix deposited his finished questions on the teacher's desk. The only other workbook that was handed in was Miles. _Well, that was expected._

Phoenix turned to the sound of the door opening. He saw Miles take his leave from the classroom. Wait! He cried out in his mind. I should go and say thank you… thought Phoenix.

"Hey, come on! What are you waiting for? Recess only lasts so long, you know," Larry poked his head in from the door, grinning.

Phoenix was shocked. "M-Me?"

"Yeah you! Now let's go!" He quickly disappeared.

Phoenix walked out the door, and was greeted by an enthusiastic Larry. "Hiya! My name's Larry Butz. What's yours?" He said, sticking his hand out. Hesitantly, Phoenix shook his hand. "My name is Phoenix Wright," he mumbled, both excited to talk to someone and a bit nervous.

"Hm? What was that? Phoenix?" Larry asked. The spiky-haired boy nodded. "Aw, cool! I wish my name was Phoenix. It's a cool name."

Phoenix smiled weakly. "Thanks. Um, if you don't mind me asking, why aren't you playing with the other people on the playground?"

"Oh, that." He grinned sheepishly. "Well, you see… I want to be you friend!"

"M-My friend!?"

"Yeah, your friend. You seem pretty lonely, so I've decided to stay with you for the rest of the school year! And maybe for the rest of your life!" He smiled, then faltered. "That is, of course, if you want me as your best friend."

Phoenix was completely shocked. This was too good to be true… a friend? He could hardly believe his luck. But he wasn't going to turn this chance away. Smiling widely, he nodded his head enthusiastically. "Yes, yes, of course! I don't have any friends… thank you!"

"Ah, no problem. Uh, could you loosen your grip there? It's a bit tight," Larry gasped from the small boy squeezing him so tightly.

"Oh!" Phoenix said in surprise. He had hugged Larry without even knowing it. "S-Sorry…" he said.

He smiled"That's okay! You should loosen up, you know. Don't be so uptight," Larrt patted Phoenix's back.

"T-thanks for helping me in today's class trial."

"No problem! I can't stand seeing people getting picked on. Did you want to do anything this recess?"

"Ah! Yes, actually. I wanted to go and say my thanks to Miles, you know," Phoenix said. "Uh, if you want to, that is."

"Oh sure! A new friend awaits! Let's go!"

Phoenix really liked his new friend. He was so nice, and he was so carefree. Larry followed Phoenix to the pine tree Miles always sat under, eagerly asking him questions.

"Do you live near where I live?"

"Uh, I don't really know."

"Well, we could walk home together!"

"That would be really nice."

"Where do you want to eat lunch?"

"Uh, we can sit under the oak tree I always sit under."

"How does your hair remain so spiky and straight?"

"Uh, I-I don't know. I guess it's natural."

"Hm, you don't use hair gel either," Larry said, running a hand through Phoenix's spikes. "It's as soft as feathers!"

"Uh… thanks?"

It was nice to have company, Phoenix thought. He never felt this happy before. Having a friend was certainly a huge delight in the boy's life.

I wonder if Mom will let Larry come over today…? He thought.

"Are we here now?"

Larry shook Phoenix's shoulder. He jolted out of his thoughts, and saw the familiar boy sitting under the tree, reading. He swallowed nervously.

"Uh, hello?"

The boy sitting on the ground looked up from his book. "Hello. What can I do for you?"

"Um… uh, I…"

"He wanted to say thank you for helping him in today's class trial!"

Phoenix was both surprised and thankful that Larry helped him out, but he was hoping to say it himself. "Ah, uh, yes, uh, thank you for helping me today. I'm sorry about your money getting stolen."

"Oh!" said Miles. "Thank you." He stood up, brushed himself off, and extended a hand. "I'm Miles Edgeworth, son of the famous Gregory Edgeworth. Pleased to meet you."

Phoenix hesitantly took his extended hand. "Uh… M-my name is Phoenix Wright," he mumbled.

"Your name is Phoenix?" Miles asked curiously. "That's a very interesting name."

"Yeah, that's what I thought!" Larry said, grinning.

"Oh? And you are?"

Larry Butz, at your service!" he said.

Miles bowed. "Miles Edgeworth. I assume you are friends with each other?"

"Well, we just decided to be friends," Larry said, grinning. "I mean, look at this poor kid! He's got no one!"

Miles was surprised. "Well, neither do I."

Phoenix flinched. He didn't have any friends? He must be so lonely… Phoenix knew first-hand how that felt. He really didn't want others to be alone too. Larry stared at Miles dumbfoundedly too.

"D-do you want to be our friend?" Phoenix said, not quite sure how to ask someone to be friends.

"Ah!" Miles gasped. "Well… I suppose it would do me some good. Yes, I would like to be your friend."

"Woohoo! Two friends in one day!" Larry cried out pumping his fist in the air. Phoenix smiled weakly.

"You're awfully shy. Lighten up, Phoenix." said Miles. "If we're friends, then you can call me Edgeworth."

"You guys can just call me Larry!"

"And you, Phoenix? What do you wish for us to call you?"

"I know! I'll call you Nick! And Edgeworth, you'll be Edgey from now on!" Larry said, sticking out his tongue.

"Oh, uh, anything is fine," Phoenix said.

"Fair enough."

"Well, uh, the bell's going to ring soon, so do you want to spend lunch with us?" Phoenix asked timidly.

"I suppose that's alright," Edgeworth said, nodding.

The bell rang and the three new friends walked to class together.

* * *

 **AN: I hope that was a good chapter! I'll probably have the time to upload the third chapter today as well, so yay!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello! So this is the third chapter, and yeah! I don't have much to say, so enjoy!**

 **Make sure you read the dates VERY CAREFULLY, because it can get a little confusing.**

* * *

 **October of 2001**

 **Phoenix's House**

"Mom! I'm home!" Phoenix called out cheerfully. "I brought some friends with me!"

"Friends, hm?" Phoenix's mother poked her head around the corner. "Okay, that's great! Why don't you guys head up to your treehouse first? I got some cookies in the oven, and I'll bring some hot chocolate up later!" She disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Treehouse?" Edgeworth asked.

"Yeah! I have a spacious treehouse I always hang out in after school. I do all my homework there. Come on, let's go!"

Phoenix dragged the two to his backyard. In a big tree, a treehouse painted blue was nestled in the thick protective branches and leaves.

"Uh, Phoenix? Are you sure it's safe?" said Edgeworth.

"Safe? Pfft." Phoenix waved a hand. "It's so sturdy, it survived three tornadoes."

"Woohoo! Let's go! Last one up is a gay chicken!" Larry cried out, scuttling up the ladder.

"Gay chicken?" Phoenix shook his head. Edgeworth shrugged. "Who knows."

Phoenix and his new friends had a great time up there. It was the first time he had felt so happy. Sure, his friends were some of the weirdest, but they were company. Larry stayed until 6 PM that day, and the whole time the three just talked. Especially about Edgeworth's father. The grey haired boy's eyes would always shine whenever he talked about his dad. Him going to court and seeing his dad in action… Phoenix couldn't help but get pulled in with interest and growing curiosity. He wished the moment would never end. That was, of course, until…

"Hey, Phoenix?"

"Hm? What is it, Edgeworth?"

"What's this?" He asked, looking at a small pile of paper.

Phoenix blanched. What was Edgeworth doing? He stared in horror as the grey-haired boy shifted through the pages. That was Phoenix's private diary! Well, not really a diary, but he wrote down his feelings on those pages whenever he was felt down. Phoenix was careless enough to leave them scattered under the table.

But what was done was done. Phoenix sat on the wooden floor, eyes closed. He didn't know what to say. Really. What really were the pages? His feelings? Thoughts?

Phoenix felt someone wrap their arms around his body, and instinctively Phoenix stiffened up.

"It's okay," Edgeworth whispered, "It's okay."

So he read everything that I wrote down, huh…? Phoenix thought. He relaxed, and patted Edgeworth's arm. "Thanks… Edgeworth."

The two boys sat there, side by side, listening to the silence of the coming night.

"Phoenix?"

"Yeah, Edgeworth?"

"Has anyone told you that your hair is really soft?"

"Oh! Uh, yeah, actually. Larry just said that earlier today."

"Hm."

The two lapsed back into silence. Grasshoppers chirped in the backyard and a breeze rustled the leaves above their heads.

"Phoenix?" Edgeworth whispered.

"Yeah?"

"You know… I'll always be there for you," he murmured. "If you feel sad or lonely, I'll always be here for you."

"I… I really like you, Phoenix."

To his surprise, Phoenix didn't flinch or feel startled.

"I do too, Edgeworth. I like you too." Phoenix ran his hand over Edgeworth's arm. "I'll be here for you too. Forever and ever."

Both of them smiled. "Forever and ever…"

* * *

 **AN: Okay, this chapter was pretty bad. The next chapter will be MUCH shorter, so I** ** _might_** **be able to upload that** ** _today_** **. YAY! Some sad stuff is coming up from here on, so be careful!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry, I didn't have access to a computer last night, so I couldn't upload this short chapter. Like I said, some sad stuff ahead, so proceed with caution. This chapter is the beginning of the downhill...**

 **I really feel like this chapter is out of place, you know? Like, it feels... kind of awkward, so please, feedback is going to be really important! I can't stress it enough, so please, leave reviews and I hope you like the story!**

* * *

 **November of 2001**

 **Edgeworth's House**

"How was your playdate, son?" Gregory asked.

"It was great, Dad! I really like Phoenix."

Edgeworth's dad smiled. "I'm glad you're having fun with your friends."

Inside Gregory faltered. What am I going to tell Miles? He'll be so heartbroken…

But no matter the cost of pain and suffering, Gregory had to tell his son. They were leaving in December, after all, and it was late November already.

"Miles? Can you come here for a moment?" He could feel his heart already shattering with the burden of having to tell his son the bad news, seeing Edgeworth come prancing over, a big smile on his face.

Gregory sighed, and kneeled down to Edgeworth's height. "Miles… I'm so sorry… please don't be mad..."

"Hm? What is it, Dad? Come on, you can tell me, I won't get mad," Edgeworth said, patting Gregory's arm reassuringly.

"Miles… in December, we are leaving."

"Leaving? Leaving where?"

"We…" Gregory took a deep breath. "We're leaving here. We are going to Europe, on December 24. You'll be transferred to a school there… Miles…? Miles!" He called.

But it was too late. Edgeworth had already ran away, sobbing.

Gregory's hand instinctively went up to his head, and he could feel a migraine coming on. He tried his best to ignore it, and followed his son up to his bedroom.

Opening the door, Gregory regretted all of his choices upon seeing his son lying on the bed, crying. He was about to take away all the happiness his son had, take away his friends, and put him in an entirely new place.

Ever since Gregory's wife passed away, the two had moved all over the place, and they had recently settled in here. And now… they were leaving again.

He was so mad with himself for taking everything his son already had. Edgeworth had never objected to moving before, and never had his son lost so much control over himself. He was Edgeworth's father, for god's sake! He was supposed to take care of him, to surround him in a suitable environment until he grows up into a respectable, young man. Edgeworth's father? Gregory was a joke. He was hopeless. His son… would never become a great man. Never, because of him. Never, because of Gregory Edgeworth.

Miles Edgeworth's dad left his son in his bedroom, tears running down his face. He knew he had condemned his son into life-long sorrow and pain. And he hated himself for it. He was so worried for his son, he strayed off the path. Now, Miles Edgeworth was going to take on the suffering all by himself.

On his bed, Edgeworth couldn't stop the tears falling down and landing on the blanket. Two large dark splotches, filled with his sorrow, and his grief. But he didn't blame his father for it.

Edgeworth knew that his dad was trying his best, trying to give Edgeworth all that he could offer. Edgeworth knew that his dad had been standing there, at the door, wanting to say sorry, wanting to fix everything, wanting to help his only son, his wonderful son, his everything. But Edgeworth also knew that somehow, he couldn't forgive his dad either. He was too busy dealing with his losses.

He knew that he was never going to find another pair of friends like Phoenix and Larry. He knew he was never going to find another person like Phoenix. No one as loving, no one as caring, no one as flawless as Phoenix Wright. He was so lost. It was like losing his mother all over again.

Edgeworth felt so hollow, hollow like a shell. With no host, a shell was inanimate. Just another something to keep. A shell was beautiful. Just another something to admire. A shell was empty. Just like Edgeworth.

Edgeworth thought that there was nothing else more devastating to him than losing Phoenix. He wasn't wrong.

* * *

 **AN: So... how was it?**

 **Okay, I know that it's really short, and the other ones are also probably going to be pretty short too. I'll probably be able to upload the next chapter today as well, so don't stray too far!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So here it is! Chapter 5!**

 **You'll want to be ready, sit back and relax, because this might be one of the longest chapters in the whole story. Lots of mixed emotions, too, so read each word carefully so that you don't get confused. Really sad too, and I'm warning you again, to be careful. Don't go overboard.**

 **Have you been paying attention to the months? Because if you have any confusion, the dates will help.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **November of 2001**

 **Justice Elementary School**

Without being told, Phoenix knew something was wrong with Edgeworth. After their last playdate at Phoenix' house, which was two days ago, the once open and energetic boy began to distance himself from his friends. His eyes no longer had the same shine when he talked about his father. He rarely spoke about his dad. In fact, he hardly spoke at all.

Phoenix was so sad. Despite Edgeworth's presence, his liveliness, his passion and his spirit for the things he loved was gone. Disappeared, like a magic trick. Gone, like the wind. Destroyed, by Phoenix.

Yeah. That was exactly how Phoenix felt. He felt as if he was the one guilty for hurting Edgeworth. He felt like he did it. He felt like he was responsible. But he didn't know why. Neither did he know what he did. And that was what frustrated him the most.

He didn't know what happened. One moment he felt like the happiest person in the world. He had a friend. A friend that loved him. Cherished his presence. And now, Phoenix somehow lost that friend.

 _What had I done?_ The small boy wondered. _What did I do to make Edgeworth look so blank? Why was Edgeworth slowly distancing himself away from me? Why wasn't Edgeworth telling me why he was so sad?_

After school ended that day, the two went their separate ways. Larry was on vacation, and Phoenix was utterly alone. Utterly alone, lost in his own despair. He sat in his treehouse, astray in his solitary pain and grief. He thought back to the last time Edgeworth was happy. He thought about everything he did to Edgeworth. But his mind was always blank. He was blank. He was always numb. Numb with pain, numb with grief, and stuck with the knowledge that no matter what he said, no matter what he did, no matter what happens next, the happy, carefree Edgeworth he knew was never coming back.

When the realization hit him, Phoenix felt hot tears pour down his face. He was dealing with a death. The death of a friend. Of his only friend. Of Miles Edgeworth. Crying couldn't help him. Crying couldn't relieve his pains. Crying couldn't take off the guilt on his back.

Because Phoenix truly believed that he killed Miles Edgeworth. He believed that he had destroyed the joyful spirit within his friend. He truly believed that Edgeworth was gone because of him. He didn't know why. But that didn't matter.

Since guilt never leaves that easily.

* * *

After school, Edgeworth said a hasty goodbye to Phoenix and took his leave. After all, he wasn't coming back. It would've been better to distance himself away from his only friend, so that goodbye wouldn't be as painful.

Little did he know that it wouldn't work.

The whole way home, Miles cried. His tears just kept coming, kept coming like his guilt and his sorrow. His emotions never released its hold on the poor child, like a never ending nightmare. Every day was agony. Spending his days with the presence of his best friend, his only friend, his _brother_ , only to have to say goodbye.

No matter how much he hated it, Edgeworth knew that he had to keep his feelings inside his little shell. Inside the space, where all his happiness should be. Instead, everything that he had was gobbled up and taken away by reality. The reality of leaving… it was too much for him to bear.

But he had to keep silent. Edgeworth was a smart boy. He was taught to learn from his mistakes. He knew what would happen if he told anyone.

" _Phoenix?" Edgeworth asked._

" _Yes, Edgeworth?"_

" _Can I tell you something?"_

" _Of course! Anything. You can tell me anything."_

" _Sometimes… sometimes I feel so sad."_

" _What are you sad about?"_

" _..."_

" _Edgeworth?"_

" _I don't know. I don't know what I'm sad about."_

" _Really?"_

 _Silence._

" _Do you want to talk about it, Edgeworth?"_

" _But… I don't know what I'm talking about!"_

" _That's okay. I'll just sit here and listen."_

" _..."_

" _..."_

" _I just… I feel like one day, I would leave you."_

" _..."_

" _And I'm so worried… because I don't want to leave you."_

" _..."_

" _Phoenix… I'm so scared."_

" _..."_

 _Silence._

" _Can I tell you something too, Edgeworth?"_

" _Sure."_

" _That will never happen. I won't let it happen. I'll protect you."_

He had said it so firmly, so confidently that time…

" _You're my best friend. My one and only friend. I'll never let any harm come to you."_

" _..."_

" _Don't cry, Edgeworth. It's okay. Everything will be okay."_

He had smiled so widely, so happily that time… He had wiped away all his tears with a hand… a gentle hand…

" _I'll help you. Through thick and thin, through the wildest storms, through the most messed-up situation, we'll stick together. I promise."_

" _..."_

" _Edgeworth… I love you. Like a brother. Do you know that?"_

" _...No, I didn't."_

 _Silence._

" _Thank you, Phoenix."_

" _No, thank you, Edgeworth."_

" _..."_

" _Thank you for helping me. For helping me out of my loneliness. You were like my guardian angel back then."_

 _Phoenix tilted his head up to look at the moon, tears glistening on his face. More tears slid down Edgeworth's cheeks._

" _Edgeworth?"_

" _Yes, Phoenix?"_

" _Please, stop crying. It hurts me to know that you are sad."_

" _But… you're crying too…"_

 _Phoenix smiled sadly. "It's okay. I'm crying… because…"_

 _He shook his head. "Well, I don't know either. But despite my tears… I know that I'm crying for something. Maybe that something happens in the future. I never know. But I know that I never waste my efforts._

" _Edgeworth… don't waste your crying on me. Go see the new world," he had said, gesturing to the outside. "I'll be waiting for you, right here, if you need me to comfort you. I'll always be here for you, no matter where you are. I promise."_

They had sat there, holding each other, under the soft glow of the moonlight. It was the last time they had spent time this close, spent time talking about their thoughts, their unexplainable emotions, their confusing feelings. Edgeworth wanted to do it again, to do it everyday. He didn't care about how sad he felt when he said them out loud, because Phoenix was there. Phoenix was there to tell him that everything was okay, that everything was just another nightmare.

The joke's on the two of us now, Edgeworth thought. The two were so foolish, so foolish to think that there was a reality where the two could be together, forever happy. They were so foolish to deny the real world.

To deny that they were living in a nightmare.

That was the last time Edgeworth had ever told anyone how he felt. The more he did it, the more he felt like he could trust Phoenix. The more he felt attached to him. The more he did it, the more pain he would feel when he had to say goodbye.

The hurt… it was worse than a stab to the heart. It was worse than getting left there to bleed to death. But Edgeworth did it for both of them.

Goodbye… it was ultimate for the two children.

Fate… it was so twisted. So evil, so cruel, so unforgiving. Fate had everyone love each other, find their missing parts, and then rip their story apart. Fate… never intended to have them together for the rest of their lives.

Without warning, Edgeworth collapsed on the sidewalk. Hands on his face, he started sobbing. Why, why, why…? he wondered. Why was the world so cruel to him? Why was everyone else all happy and oblivious to everything, while he suffered? Why was it, that when he finally found someone he could trust, the world had to force them apart? Why? Why?

Unable to answer his questions, unable to face the truth, Edgeworth lay weak and vulnerable by himself on the sidewalk, lost in never-ending torture as the rest of the world went on without him.

* * *

Gregory was panicking. Where was Miles? Where was his son? Where had he gone?

Throwing the door open, he hastily put on a coat and ran outside in the freezing rain. Maybe… he was still at school.

Yes… that's right, he assured himself. Miles is safe at school. I'll just walk to his school really quick and bring him home.

Up ahead of him, there was a small red heap on the ground. Miles…?

Gregory's horrors were confirmed. The wet bundle on the ground, huddled in a small ball, was Edgeworth. His father cried in shock.

"Miles…? Miles! Miles, wake up!" he shouted, shaking his shoulder. No, no, no… he had to get back home as soon as possible. Picking his son up, Gregory ran as fast as he could back home.

* * *

Edgeworth could faintly hear his dad calling his name. He felt so cold… as if all his emotions were finally coming to life. But despite him shivering, he wasn't as cold as he was inside. Inside his hollow shell.

Edgeworth could feel himself picked up by someone… was it his dad? He pressed himself closer to the heat and slipped away.

* * *

 **AN: I actually really like this chapter. But it's still missing something, and if you can find what's missing, please tell me!**

 **I hope you're enjoying it so far. The next two chapters should be fairly short, so this story will be wrapped up soon.**

 **Have a good day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Super short chapter this time! Short one too next time.**

 **Sorry, I really hate the last chapter, so it's going to be a lot more terrible than my other chapters. I will upload the last chapter shortly after this one, so I hope you enjoy this short, short chapter!**

* * *

 **December of 2001**

 **Justice Elementary School**

"Today is Friday, class! You guys are on Winter break starting today! Does anyone have anything special planned?"

Edgeworth flinched. He was leaving today… at lunch. He hadn't told anyone what was happening and where he was going. It was no one's business, after all.

Sadly, he glanced at Phoenix, sitting next to him. The spiky haired boy looked so tired… even his spikes were drooping, matching his gloomy aura. Oh Phoenix…

He was so sorry. So, so, sorry. Edgeworth wanted to tell him everything, but he couldn't. He couldn't hurt Phoenix anymore than he already has. Edgeworth just couldn't hurt his best friend, his brother, for his selfish needs.

* * *

The teacher cheerfully reminded Phoenix and the entire class that today was the start of Winter Break. As usual, he zoned out of the conversation, and just sat there. He felt so tired, so… different. He was so much different than his original energetic self. He didn't know what to do. There was nothing to do, anyways. He was completely gone from this world. Lost, in his own world. There was pain, there was always pain, but he couldn't feel it anymore. There were tears, there was always tears, but they no longer had any meaning to him. There were wounds, there were always cuts and scrapes he'd never recover from.

He kept reminding himself to be strong for Edgeworth, but he couldn't. Not for someone he'd hurt.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling lunch. The whole time, Edgeworth had buried himself in his own arms, crying silent tears. He muffled his sniffs, and didn't let anyone see him suffering. And the bell rang, finally telling him, that the time had come.

He had already packed up everything, and all there was left to do was say goodbye and leave.

"Where do you want to eat lunch today? I brought some of my grandma's cookies for you today!" Phoenix tried to say cheerfully.

Edgeworth couldn't hold it in any longer. He rushed forward, hugged Phoenix, buried his face in the warm embrace, and cried.

He sobbed. Over a relationship that was destined to die one day. Over their dead friendship. Over Phoenix.

It took so much more than just self control to not spill the beans. All he could do was just cry; cry for his loss.

"Edgeworth? What's wrong?"

He looked up into Phoenix's blue eyes. He couldn't do it. He couldn't do it any longer.

Forcefully his tore himself out of their hug. Their last hug. Their last moment together. Shaking uncontrollably, Edgeworth breathed heavily.

"Phoenix… I'm so sorry."

And then he ran away, ran away from all that he ever had, ran away from Phoenix. Never did he turn back once.

He was ready to take on the world. Ready to charge head-first into everything the world had to offer.

But he wasn't ready to do it alone.

* * *

 **AN: Do other authors (otherwise known as you) have this stupid thing where you feel like the story gets worse the more you write? Help.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Last chapter! Whoop!**

 **Be careful again, because to sensitive people this can be pretty disturbing. Just, be careful.**

 **Reviews?**

 **Anyways I'd like to thank the people who've read all the chapters I've published, and I hope you've enjoyed my little story.**

* * *

 **2001-2002**

 **Phoenix's Treehouse**

The year after Edgeworth left, Phoenix's life became bleak.

Everything was gone.

It was like a house. A beautiful house, built by Phoenix and Edgeworth. One day, they would move in together, and be two best friends living happily ever after with each other. Now someone burned that house down. And Edgeworth was gone. Gone forever. Nothing could bring him back.

It was like Edgeworth had died. It was like Edgeworth had passed away, taking Phoenix's spirit away with him.

Edgeworth was gone…

The words echoed around in his empty mind. Each time it inflicted a new cut, a new wound, a new injury to heal. The scar it would leave would be a constant reminder to himself.

For months, Phoenix did nothing. He sat in his treehouse, legs dangling over the door, laying on the floor, eyes closed. He felt so cold. On both the inside and the outside. Spring passed, summer came, and before he knew it, another year passed.

Without Edgeworth.

Phoenix finally felt what being alone really was like. He had tasted companionship for only so long… that being with only himself again was such a punishment.

The whole time, Phoenix was stunned, frozen in place. Life moved on as he sat there like a rock. When he was in his treehouse, he spent his time thinking. But really, he didn't think about anything. His mind was blank. He was like a dead battery. Nothing could motivate him. Nothing was worth his time. Nothing mattered.

He had endured so much pain. So much, that he was completely senseless. It built up, slowly, but in the end, it did its job. And the thing was, Phoenix never told anyone. Not a single drop. Not even to Edgeworth. The grey-haired boy had told Phoenix all his problems, but Phoenix never said a word.

Phoenix really was suffering. And he faced it alone. The howling wind, the relentless rage of the freezing rain and snow, struck him down, attacked the poor child. He was defenseless. But the whole time, he continued to try and stand up, to bravely confront his inner battle.

One night, while sitting in his treehouse on a freezing cold night, staring at nothing, he remembered their last playdate. The last time they had spent their time talking with each other, like best friends.

" _Phoenix?" Edgeworth asked._

" _Yes, Edgeworth?"_

" _Can I tell you something?"_

" _Of course! Anything. You can tell me anything."_

" _Sometimes… sometimes I feel so sad."_

Phoenix was still, his thoughts wandering freely.

" _Phoenix… I'm so scared."_

" _..."_

 _Silence._

" _Can I tell you something too, Edgeworth?"_

" _Sure."_

" _That will never happen. I won't let it happen. I'll protect you."_

He swallowed, shaking his head.

" _You're my best friend. My one and only friend. I'll never let any harm come to you."_

" _..."_

" _Don't cry, Edgeworth. It's okay. Everything will be okay."_

Phoenix closed his eyes. A tear trickled down his cheek.

" _I'll help you. Through thick and thin, through the wildest storms, through the most messed-up situation, we'll stick together. I promise."_

" _..."_

" _Edgeworth… I love you. Like a brother. Do you know that?"_

" _...No, I didn't."_

 _Silence._

" _Thank you, Phoenix."_

" _No, thank you, Edgeworth."_

Phoenix let his tears fall freely.

" _Edgeworth… don't waste your crying on me. Go see the new world," he had said, gesturing to the outside. "I'll be waiting for you, right here, if you need me to comfort you. I'll always be here for you, no matter where you are. I promise."_

Even though he was completely numb from pain, this memory was like a new cut, just like the other ones on him. He buried himself in the comfort of his own familiarity, huddled in the corner.

 _I… I couldn't keep my promises. I was so stupid… so oblivious to the rest of the world. How could I not have known? Promises are just a bunch of broken dreams. I made them, and watched them get snapped in half like twigs._

He was so empty, empty like a bucket. So hollow, hollow like a used cocoon. So sad, sad… like no one else.

Phoenix wanted to end his life countless times. There was no point in going on. There was nothing left to live for. There was nothing there but pain and suffering. Make a move, and he was beaten by sticks and hit by stones until he was all battered up, unable to stand.

Yet Phoenix never did it. He still had one thing that kept him going.

The existence of Edgeworth.

All his other promises had been crushed by fate and reality except one.

Phoenix had once promised Edgeworth to be always there for him when he needed support and comfort. He decided to wait until Edgeworth came back, seeking his help. He decided to one day help Edgeworth in any way, to help him stop suffering, to carry his burden.

And he intended to keep it.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks again for reading! Reviews are appreciated, and I hope that my story was worth your valuable time. See you in my next story!**


End file.
